1. Field
The following description relates to streaming service technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a smart streaming service using composite context information, which can effectively provide the most suitable service at the present time according to the change in environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, users are surrounded by a communication environment of various terminals and services. In the future, various types of devices or terminals will use a large number of services based on various kinds of networks such as a personal area network (PAN) and a body area network (BAN), in addition to wired/wireless terminals and home networks. Further, users will want such a variety of devices or terminals to use seamless services anytime or anywhere, and more various user experiences than those at the present time will be demanded.
However, in current streaming services, a unique streaming service is provided by each provider through an independent codec and platform. The current streaming services work passively and do not flexibly deal with users and network situation changes. Since unit services should be selected directly from a terminal and executed through negotiation or combination, a large number of additional overheads for the services occur. Since redundant development cost is excessively high due to independent service development for each service provider, it is very disadvantageous in terms of cost.
A conventional system for controlling a streaming service manages content information and service user information serviced in a media gateway or the like, and individually provides a streaming service to a user who requested the service, using a web-based service broker. In such a manner, it is difficult to create various streaming services, and users have difficulty receiving the same service regardless of networks and terminals. Streaming services to provide Internet-based VOD and Internet TV transmission services also have similar problems in a broadband convergence network. IPTV serviced in recent years is also provided based on a provider-centered closed service structure in which broadcast, VOD, basic bi-directional TV services are provided through the wired Internet. Therefore, in a case where the situation of a user or network is changed, most current services are passive in recognizing and reacting to the change in situation, and do not flexibly deal with the change in situation.